


Life's Too Short to Wait

by katspaw



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katspaw/pseuds/katspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya understands matters of the heart better than anyone. Ryouta doesn't know what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short to Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikor1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikor1n/gifts).



> This is a gift for mikor1n! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Hatoful is one of my absolute favorite games, so I wanted to write something fun - and in the spirit of the ship swap challenge I picked a pairing that didn't even have a tag on ao3 yet. I'm a fan of Ryouta and Sakuya usually, but I think Yuuya's dialogue with Ryouta in holiday star leaves plenty of room for a relationship to work between them. Hopefully you think so too!
> 
> This is AU loosely from Nageki's route from Ryouta's mom is still alive, Sakuya hasn't decided to be a musician, etc.

Ryouta straightened his collar carefully, steeling himself before he pushed open the door in front of him. Outside, the Le Bel mansion glimmered softly in the light of the chandeliers. The sound of muted conversation filtered through the quiet music at the front of the room. Ryouta wished he could enjoy the sight from one of the dozen tables around the room - but he wasn't a guest today.

He hasn't been sure what to expect last week when Sakuya had brought up the party. Le Bel parties were always beautiful but vaguely uncomfortable. Ryouta himself was no one important, but somehow he always felt self conscious anyway.

"I know you're always looking for work," Sakuya had said dismissively, as though the idea was distasteful to him. "My father is hosting a graduation party for me and there are wait staff positions still open. I could put your name in." He'd shrugged, as though he could care less about the idea and hadn't taken the time to look into it for Ryouta. He was a good friend, no matter how difficult he was. He'd been right, of course. Paying for his school tuition and his mother's medical bills wasn't easy, and he'd done worse odd jobs. At least this one didn't involve him wearing a dress, although there was a uniform required. 

Hiyoko had been so excited to hear he would be there too she seemed to have missed the part where he wouldn't be attending as a guest, but it was all right. Ryouta was glad to see her happy again. All last year she'd talked nonstop about the boy she met the in library, but this year she'd barely mentioned him. She seemed less full of energy than she used to be. He'd wanted to go see Nageki, tell him he had obviously hurt Hiyoko's feelings and that he should settle things with her, but the boy from the library was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he'd transferred. 

Right now Hiyoko looked pretty happy, chatting with one of Sakuya's French cousins. She didn't seem to mind his halting Japanese, taking guesses at what he was trying to say every other sentence. Ryouta settled a plate of hor d'ouvres on one hand and headed over.

"Salmon puffs?"

"Oh, Ryouta!" Hiyoko said excitedly. "Thanks!" She plucked three of the pastries up at once. Ryouta was willing to bet she could demolish half the kitchen's supply of appetizers on her own, provided they had meat. "I'm sorry you can't eat any of them yourself! But at least you're here. I didn't really want to come without you."

"It's okay," Ryouta waved his hand. "I'm used to this sort of thing. But where's Sakuya? I only see his brother."

"He's the one playing the music!" Hiyoko pointed up at the front of the room. Sakuya was sitting at the piano, dressed in some kind of suit with far too many frills that he still somehow pulled off. He seemed more relaxed than he'd ever looked in class.

"I think he's having fun," Hiyoko said lightly. "He likes this kind of thing. Looking fancy, showing off, sharing his music with everyone. But I don't think Yuuya is having a good time."

She gestured to the table laden with refreshments and small appetizers, where Yuuya was chatting with a girl their age. He flashed her a charming smile as she left to get a drink, but Hiyoko was right - it seemed a little strained. 

"Maybe I'll go talk to him," Ryouta offered. Hiyoko beamed. 

Ryouta made his way over gradually, offering his platter to guests as he passed. As though Yuuya could feel his gaze, he looked up and grinned at Ryouta, waving him over.

"Mon amie! Welcome! I see my brother has conscripted you for the kitchen staff."

"Yeah," Ryouta replied, holding up his platter. Only two puffs remained of the dozen he'd left with. "Want anything?"

Yuuya shook his head, laughing. "No, no, I'm fine. It's a shame to have you cooped up, although that suit does flatter you. Maybe you'll be free for a dance later if I'm lucky."

Ryouta snorted. This guy really was an insufferable flirt, no matter who he was talking to. "I think you already have a date or ten. We'll probably have to be cleaning up anyway." He shrugged, glancing up at Yuuya. "You look like you might like my job better, to be honest. Are you feeling okay?"

Yuuya's smile grew dazzling in an instant. "Couldn't be better, mon amie. I appreciate your concern, though." He waved at someone over Ryouta's shoulder and gave him an apologetic nod. "I'm afraid I'll have to slip away, Kawara - duty calls."

Ryouta watched him greet two more girls with an overdramatic bow. Well, that was Yuuya. If he wanted to talk about it, he'd do it on his own time. Ryouta shook his head and went back to the kitchen for another platter. It was going to be a long night.

 

The rest of the cocktail hour passed smoothy. Ryouta brought Sakuya a glass of water when he took a break from the piano, Hiyoko introduced him to half of Sakuya and Yuuya's extended family, and the rest of the guests seemed happy to take whatever treats he had to offer without asking him for any special requests. It felt good to keep busy. Ryouta was always at his most content when he felt like things were getting done.

The dinner hour was more involved. He was working the Le Bel table, taking drink orders and serving each course. In three years of high school with Sakuya, Ryouta had never met Mr. Le Bel, nor had any particular desire to. It was intimidating. Nonetheless, he put on his most polite smile and moved in to the table he'd been assigned, where Sakuya's family and Hiyoko were sitting. 

Mr. Le Bel first, naturally. "Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

He went around the table, making notes. Hiyoko waved excitedly at him until he smiled at her, as though it was some surprise to see him. Yuuya was noticeably absent from the family table; instead stationed in one of the seats closest to the kitchen, at the back of the room. Ryouta caught his eye as he headed back with the drink orders and ignored the wink Yuuya shot him.

The dinner passed quickly. Ryouta kept out of the way as much as he could and held his breath whenever he had to serve anything for Sakuya's parents. As long as he was quick on his feet, it was an easy enough assignment. His responsibilities ended at clearing the table once the guests had gotten up to dance. There was a live band playing slow, elegant waltz music. Ryouta was impressed despite himself. Sakuya and Yuuya's family really didn't cut any corners. He'd never wanted something like for himself - it didn't suit him - but being around all the opulence did make him wonder what it might be like to never have to worry about his mother's hospital costs again. The live band's per hour rate was probably as much as a year's tuition to St. Pigeonation's. 

Hiyoko was out on the dance floor, twirling her dress. The heavy fur drape she kept around her shoulders in lieu of a coat flapped slightly against her sides as she spun. At least she was enjoying herself, even if Ryouta couldn't be there with her. He retreated to the back wall to stand and watch. Technically, he could go home now; there were other staff members who would take care of cleaning the dishes and preparing the guests coats at the end of the night. He hovered like a ghost, caught with no reason to stay but no will to leave, watching as Yuuya kissed a lady's hand, stepped away and approached Hiyoko. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see Hiyoko laughing and smacking Yuuya's arm. When Yuuya swept Hiyoko up and started to dance with her, Ryouta decided he'd lingered enough. He checked his pocket for his house keys and started to head out of the mansion's ballroom, trying to remember the fastest way to the servant's entrance. 

The Le Bel mansion was too large to navigate easily, and Ryouta had only visited once before. It took him a few tries before he figured out the hallway he needed, tucked away behind the oversized kitchen. He hadn't gotten more than two feet down it before someone clapped him on the shoulder and a cheery voice rung in his ear. "Heading out so early?"

Ryouta jumped, clamping down on the yell that threatened to escape his throat. "Y-Yuuya?"

Yuuya shot him an apologetic smile, starting off down the hallway again and motioning Ryouta to follow him. "I didn't mean to startle you. But if you're going outside I'd like to join you. Even the most sexy and luxurious evening needs a pause every now and then."

Ryouta fell into step beside him. "I thought you were dancing with Hiyoko?"

Yuuya winced. "She has a strong foot, mon amie. And an iron will to lead the waltz even when she doesn't know the steps. An intimidating beauty, truly."

That startled a laugh out of Ryouta. "Yeah, she's like that," he admitted, pushing open the door to the back of the house. There was a path that lead around to the front walkway, but Yuuya continued walking towards the gardens. He stopped when he noticed Ryouta wasn't following him. 

"These gardens are the best place for a refreshing walk - I've had experience from plenty of these parties," he offered in response to Ryouta's questioning look. "They're also the best place for a secret dalliance." Yuuya winked again and Ryouta sighed.

Well, he wasn't in a rush; his mother wouldn't worry if he was a little late getting back. Ryouta stepped away from the side of the mansion, following Yuuya off onto the dirt path of the garden. It was a little too chilly yet to be really enjoyable, but maybe Yuuya's choice of 'refreshing' wasn't so far off. Half of the garden was in bloom already, the small buds of flowers just easing open into color. "How have you been?" Ryouta asked after a beat, sounding awkward even to his own ears. "It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Yuuya answered, looking down at the small sprays of white flowers that lined the path. "I've been working. I'm sure Sakuya has mentioned; he's been very vocal about how he thinks I should be in university instead. But a man of my talents can't simply spend his life cooped up studying!" He glanced up at Ryouta, looking for a response. Ryouta hummed thoughtfully.

"I think it would be nice to go to university," he replied. "But I'm probably going to be working too. It will be easier on my mother."

Yuuya looked sympathetic. Ryouta turned from him to survey the layout of flower beds and trellises set up around them. The Le Bels probably had an entire army of gardeners at their disposal. 

"You said you like to come out here often, didn't you?" Ryouta broke the silence. "I would have thought you'd enjoy being in the middle of everything, flirting with girls. You seem made for this."

Yuuya laughed a little, and Ryouta could seem him shaking his head in the corner of his eye. "Not as much as you might think. But anything can be learned."

He looked more open, suddenly, the perpetual smile on his lips fading out. It was probably the most relaxed he'd ever seen Yuuya. 

"I don't know," Ryouta said, shrugging. "Even if it's not a natural skill, it still seems like you're pretty good with people. That's not a bad thing."

Yuuya was silent for a moment, the only sound the scuff of their feet on the earth and the faint sounds of insects. "You have a good heart, Kawara." He smiled at Ryouta again, but it seemed more genuine somehow, less smooth and polished. "You know, I was going to invite you to come work for my company next year, but I think maybe it wouldn't suit you. I do have plenty of connections though. Maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime and see what we've got."

Ryouta expected some overly flirtatious wink or raised eyebrow, but none was forthcoming. Yuuya looked over at him expectantly, coming to a halt beside a patch of freshly bloomed tulips. 

"Okay," Ryouta agreed cautiously. He wasn't really sure if he'd - was that meant to be a date or a business meeting? He couldn't bring himself to ask. 

Yuuya beamed. "Glad to hear it." He started walking back towards the mansion, Ryouta tagging along. "I should be getting back before it gets too late. But will you indulge me one more time? I haven't been able to wrestle all the details of your graduation ceremony from Sakuya. Where is it going to be...?"

 

Yuuya really wasn't so bad, Ryouta thought as he made his way home later, his hand closed around the scrap of paper in his pocket with a cell number jotted on it. He had always seemed self-assured and knowledgeable, but maybe it was a more difficult task than he'd made it seem. There was no knowing the future, after all; all Ryouta had to figure out was where he wanted to go. The rest he could learn on the way.


End file.
